1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an appliance for fixing an electronic display board, capable of easily mounting and fixing the board stably.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An electronic display board utilizing liquid crystal or a fluorescent display tube for numerically or graphically displaying sound volume, frequency, number of revolutions, time, measurements, etc. is attached to household electric appliances and measuring instruments such as a television, radio, video tape recorder, microwave range and stereo. Various methods for mounting such electronic display boards into electric appliances have been proposed. In all of those methods, however, the positional stability after mounting is unsatisfactory and the mounting operation is troublesome and takes time, and thus those methods are very inefficient when viewed from the aspect of production of electric appliances. For example, FIG. 7 is a schematic sectional view showing an example of a conventional mounting method, in which a double-coated tape or adhesive 14 is adhered onto a printed substrate 13, then a buffer material 15 such as, for example, a sponge made of chloroprene is stuck onto the tape or adhesive 14, further, a double-coated tape or adhesive 16 is adhered to the buffer material 15, and the back of an electronic display board 2 is fixed adhesively to the tape or adhesive 16, while terminals 17 extending from the electronic display board 2 are inserted into through holes formed in the printed substrate 13 to support the board 2. In such fixing method, however, the application of the adhesive and the removal of a release paper from the double-coated tape are troublesome, and particularly when an adhesive is used, its drying takes time. Further, it is difficult to dispose the electronic display board in a predetermined position. The board is apt to be dislocated, and its terminals are easily bent under a one-sided load imposed thereon, and so are difficult to be inserted into the through holes formed in the printed substrate. Also for maintenance, various drawbacks are involved in such fixing method, for example, the electronic display board once mounted is difficult to remove, and the height is not stabilized.